


You’re Beautiful

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Meant to be uploaded earlier, Well - Freeform, gender swap, gratsuweek2k18, just fluff, thats all you need to know, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Swap





	You’re Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Swap

No one knows how it happened. Team Natsu had been sent on their merry way to catch a bandit. The job was going good. They found the bandit, defeated him, and called the rune knights, and got their pay which they split evenly. Then this happened. Yeah, turns out the bandit was a mage.

No one was sure exactly HOW it happened, but it did. At their shared home the next morning, the pair of mates woke up with, let's just say "extra" additions to their bodies. "HOLY SHIT GRAY! YOU'RE CHICK!"

"I could say the same for you."

"Shit."

"You're beautiful." At this, the ice mage got a squeak.

 


End file.
